


Hunky Dory

by Cranky_D



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranky_D/pseuds/Cranky_D
Summary: 当一次次与死神擦肩而过，你无法不去回想那被死神扼住喉咙的感觉，快乐，似乎变成了一种奢侈品。但庆幸的是，我们找到了彼此。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 退役军人AU、治愈、双向暗恋、人物PTSD提及、NC-17、HE

 

史蒂夫原以为他的生活就会如此持续低迷下去，一直到时光的尽头，在这蔚蓝天空下，一座安宁的小镇里，与绵羊、奶牛、草地一起度过没有激情的平凡余生，直到詹姆斯巴恩斯的再次出现，让他心里那片风平浪静的海洋又一次卷起滔天大浪，让他内心孤岛上的那座灯塔被重新点亮。

 

与詹姆斯的重逢是在迷人的夏天，小镇的天空似乎蓝的有点不真实，路边的野草随着汽车的驶过被卷的沙沙作响，路边草地上食草的牛羊却依然悠闲地咀嚼着他们的美食。詹姆斯的吉普车行在小镇的公路上却突然熄了火，原本夏日的燥热就已经让他恼火，这种意外情况的发生更是火上浇油，让他颇不耐烦，暴怒地捶了几下方向盘，然后随手点燃了一根香烟，只希望烦恼可以随着烟圈的吐出而消散。

 

香烟燃尽的时候詹姆斯糟糕的心情总算转好了一些，心里想着反正自己手上的现金也不够他继续旅行的各种花费了，不如就先在这个小镇里停留一阵子，找个临时的工作，挣点钱，再把车修好……

 

“先生，需要帮忙吗？”一个温柔的男声打断了詹姆斯的思考，他正有点暴躁地想回一句“别管我”，但转头对上那声音的主人时，那句话却变成了：“史蒂夫？”

 

“巴基！”那个人和詹姆斯同时开口道。

 

八年前，史蒂夫与巴基相识于军队，他们身在异国他乡，随时准备牺牲自己，说是战友，在那里，却更像是生死与共的一家人。在部队待了三年之后他们退役，四肢健全，还活着，各自回到自己的亲人身边。史蒂夫跟着母亲回到了乡下小镇，而巴基回到了在纽约的小公寓，那是他在参军之前自己买下的，就这样，两个人再也未见过面，也失去了联系方式。史蒂夫在远离喧嚣的小镇逐渐忘掉了城市，忘掉了在部队里生死一线的时日，尽管在他身上依然残存着战争的印记。还有一个人他没有忘掉的，那就是巴基。

 

巴基相比参军时变化很大，他的头发变长了，眼神中还带了一丝阴郁，史蒂夫从没想过他和巴基的重逢来得如此巧合，如此富有戏剧性，巴基只是路过他的小镇，然后他们重遇了，他甚至没想到这辈子还能再见到他。

 

于是，巴基在史蒂夫的盛情邀请下去了他在小镇上的家，他向母亲介绍了巴基，萨拉笑着给两个年轻人端上了热腾腾的牛奶和刚出炉的曲奇饼干，寒暄了几句，然后才忙着去干活，给两个几年未相见的年轻人留出空间，简朴的客厅里就只剩下了史蒂夫和巴基两个人。

 

“怎么了，我刚刚看见你的车启动了几次都没成功，是发动机出毛病了吗？”史蒂夫关心地问道。

 

“我也不知道哪里出了问题，这二手车一身的毛病。”

史蒂夫被巴基皱着眉，有点脾气的样子逗笑了：“你可以先在这里住几天，我们可以好好聊聊，我会想办法帮你把车修好。”

 

巴基挑了挑眉毛，抿了一口牛奶，史蒂夫一直都是如此贴心，巴基想到，他害怕这个，他害怕自己会沉溺在史蒂夫的温柔里无法自拔，那会毁了他曾努力平复的一切，因为他知道这是一份不会开花结果的感情，他也并不想吓到史蒂夫，这五年来一个人在纽约他以为自己已经将这段感情忘得差不多了，但当对上史蒂夫那像大海一样深邃的蓝眼睛时，他意识到自己被打败得如此彻底。

 

巴基陷入沉思的时间太长了，这尴尬的沉默让史蒂夫心里燃起的小火苗支持不住快熄灭了。

 

“行吧，就听你的。”巴基有点犹豫的开口道，史蒂夫这才挑起了嘴角，脸上的笑容明朗起来。

 

当客房被打理完毕时已经将近黄昏，史蒂夫在完成这项工作后还需要把草地上的牛羊赶回草棚里，巴基也加入了他，结束后他们就直接躺在了草棚边的草地上，望着天空中的最后一抹红。沉默又在两人之间蔓延开来，仿佛五年的时光足以让一段亲密的友谊暗生间隙，让两颗原本靠近的心逐渐疏远开来。

 

“你是在旅行吗？”史蒂夫先开口打破了沉默。

 

“嗯。”巴基点头示意。

 

“这五年你一直在纽约吗？一个人过得怎么样？”

 

“你呢？你过得怎样？”巴基没有回答，反问起史蒂夫。

 

“就如你看到的一样好。”史蒂夫回答道，话里明显带着一丝无奈的语气。

 

其实他们都明白，经历过战争的人，很难再像平常人一样过得快乐，经历过沧桑又如何能回到心灵一尘不染的过去。当一次次与死神擦肩而过，你无法不去回想那被死神扼住喉咙的感觉，快乐，似乎变成了一种奢侈品。

 

史蒂夫和巴基一直到各自回房睡觉也没有再聊起什么实质性的话题，在彼此互道晚安之后，小镇安静下来了，夜也就开始了。除了小镇上唯一一家酒吧和电影院之外，四周的灯都一盏接着一盏的熄灭，夜空中的星星便显得越发明亮，和抬头一片漆黑夜空的纽约城是如此的不同。小镇的夜里还有各种夜间生物的奏鸣曲，这样的夜，本应该让人有一个美梦才是，但史蒂夫和巴基却几乎是彻夜未眠。

 

在辗转难眠的夜里被疲倦所打败的巴基还是在凌晨睡了过去，等他醒来的时候太阳已经高高挂在天空上了。

 

阳光透过窗帘散开的缝隙洒满了一地，让巴基感到一丝暖意，而窗外和绵羊在一起的史蒂夫也同样温暖极了，巴基就这么呆呆地站在窗前望着他，想起了他们在战场上互相依靠并肩作战的日子，那可不是什么过于美好的回忆，每天都有人在牺牲，在生命流逝的恐惧中，史蒂夫的笑容，史蒂夫的坚定，史蒂夫的勇气，支撑着巴基没有在战场上丢掉自己的灵魂，变成一具行尸走肉。

 

他刚洗漱完走出门口，史蒂夫便迎了上来，阳光般温暖的笑容依然挂在脸上，他对史蒂夫的笑容着了迷，竟未发觉自己已经盯着他看了许久。

 

“怎么了？我脸上有什么东西吗？”史蒂夫的声音让巴基回过了神。

 

“没有……你干嘛一直傻笑……”巴基试图胡乱搪塞，掩饰住自己快要溢出胸膛的感情。

 

“嘿！你以前就老这么说我！不谈这个了，巴基，今天跟我一起去市集吧，我得去买点东西，一些修车需要的工具和零部件什么的，我会帮你搞定的。”说着，拉着巴基就往外走。

 

史蒂夫开着他的皮卡，带着巴基去市集，房子在后视镜里越变越小，最终隐匿在了门前的一棵大树后。

 

“回来之后我一直很消极，突然之间，纽约就不再是我记忆中的那个样子……或许变得不是纽约，而是我自己，我早就不再是进部队之前的我了。”

 

巴基坐在副驾驶，望着窗外迅速变化的风景，突然敞开了话匣子，“我对一切都有些难以适应，我的妹妹就来照顾我，你知道的，我经常跟你提起她，丽贝卡。但我太不争气了，不仅没有好起来，有一次还差点害死了她，她半夜听到我在做噩梦，想来叫醒我，我的本能反应让我掐住了她的脖子，她哭的很大声，我清醒了，才放开了手……”他停了一会儿，哽咽着，抬着头，深吸了一口气之后，接着说了下去：“我唯一的妹妹，我不该那么对她，都是我的错，我让她离开，搬回到她工作的公寓楼，我甚至不知道该怎么面对她。后来有一段时间我染上了药瘾，一直在服用镇静剂和安眠药，那些东西总能让我舒服一会儿，但那差点让我死掉，丽贝卡又把我送进了医院，出院之后我觉得我不能在这样拖累丽贝卡了，她因为我这个样子很痛苦。我计划着做点什么来改变现状，也不知道能否成功。”

 

“于是你选择了旅行。”史蒂夫皱着眉，直视着公路。

 

“出去走走总是好的，他们说旅行能让人改变心境，我得试试，总之不能再继续伤害自己的亲人了。”巴基嘴角挤出一个勉勉强强的微笑。

 

他努力消化着他所描述的经历。

 

“我能点根烟吗？”再次开口时巴基的声音沙哑，将一切都说出来让他的情绪变得有些不稳定，史蒂夫点头示意。

 

安宁的小镇里，连车子在路上行驶的声音都显得被无限放大了，在这种令人无限放松，远离喧嚣的环境里，让史蒂夫逐渐远离战争带来的阴影。他和巴基都是一样的，挣扎着从地狱里爬出来，史蒂夫已经幸运地触摸到了成功的底端，巴基只是遇到了一些阻碍。

 

香烟的一半燃成了灰烬，从巴基的指间掉落。

 

“我相信你，巴基，你会好起来的，你可是巴基巴恩斯。”史蒂夫给了巴基一个大大的微笑，巴基对上那炽热的视线，又匆匆别过头，低垂着双眼，勾起了嘴角。在这一刻，巴基也下定了决心，他会好好珍惜与史蒂夫的短暂重逢，将这次重逢当做是上帝的恩赐，带着这些美好回忆继续他的旅程，而史蒂夫，不会被他的爱所打扰，明朗的笑容会永远挂在他的漂亮脸蛋上。

 

当巴基的烟点到第三根时，他们到达了目的地。

 

市集上很拥挤，巴基跟着史蒂夫到处走，最后也采购了不少东西，大部分是之后旅行用得上的东西；史蒂夫买了一些食材，大概盘算着做一顿大餐；最后他们买完了修车用的工具和零件，满载而归，史蒂夫看上去特别高兴。

 

回家的时候，史蒂夫打开了车上的音乐，记不住词却还要跟着哼唱，巴基很随意的歪坐在座位上，打开了车窗，风吹进来，他的长发向后扬起，巴基喜欢这种感觉，有阳光，有微风，有音乐，有史蒂夫。

 

_Will you stay with me, will you be my love_

_你可愿留下？可愿成为我的爱人_

_Among the fields of barley_

_在那无垠的麦田里_

_We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky_

_我们会忘记天空中妒忌的骄阳_

_As we lie in the fields of gold_

_躺在这金色的麦田里 **[i]**_

 

*

 

史蒂夫是个修车的好手，不到半个小时，巴基的吉普车就能正常发动了。

 

“你急着走吗？”史蒂夫有些不安的问道。

 

巴基看了他一会儿，说道：“不知道，或许吧……”

 

“再多留几天吧，你还没告诉我你都去了哪些地方。”

 

史蒂夫很真诚的在邀请他，巴基动摇了，他就是没办法对史蒂夫说不。最后他选择了听信那只在他耳边嚷嚷的天使的话，而放弃掉那个恶魔给出的关于离开的选择。史蒂夫笑了，你可以从他的蓝眼睛里看出他有多高兴他能留下。

 

夜晚，史蒂夫带着巴基去了镇上唯一一家酒吧，这里不像纽约的酒吧那么繁华，也并没有太多放肆拥吻的年轻情侣，更多的是一些油腻的中年男人和一些打扮得妖艳过头的女人。酒吧里放着的音乐都是上个世纪的迪斯科，这里的人们大多数都对外面的世界充耳不闻，充满志向的年轻人远走高飞，而剩下的，他们在这里被遗忘，就仿佛从未存在过一般，被抛弃在时代的漩涡里。

 

他们在吧台找了两个座位，“我有时会在这里做做酒保，生活有点过于无聊了，总得找些有意思的事做。”史蒂夫点了一杯威士忌后说道。

 

“你管做酒保为乐趣?”巴基觉得有点好笑。

 

“至少这能让我发挥我的‘长处’，你知道的，劝架，阻止冲突发生，有必要的时候还能给人来上一拳。”史蒂夫打趣道，说着，又仰头灌了一口酒：“小时候觉得在小镇上很快乐，但当真正去过外面了，就发现这里很糟糕。”

 

“那为什么不去城市？纽约，华盛顿，洛杉矶……很多好地方，只要你想，你随时可以动身离开。”

 

“可能是我自己还未准备好，在一个地方待得足够久了，习惯了一切，要真让我出去，一个人，我会手足无措。好不容易习惯了战场，却从战场上活了下来，带着疲惫的灵魂回到了这里，我在这里试图找回我失去的那一部分东西，现在我又重新习惯了这里。”

 

“你是在害怕吗，史蒂夫？”

 

“不，巴基，我在逃避。”史蒂夫摇摇头，苦笑着说：“你一定觉得我变了吧，不再是你认识的那个在战场上永远都只会向前冲的傻大个了。”

 

巴基把史蒂夫喝空了的酒瓶放倒在一边，左手轻拍了拍他的后背。说道：“嘿，伙计，我明白，我都明白，你说过你相信我，同样的我也相信你，史蒂夫，我们都会好起来的。”巴基真想让史蒂夫知道，在他心里，他永远都是那个干起架来不知道逃跑的傻大个,而巴基将永远追随他。

 

“其实只要你愿意，待在这样的小镇也没什么不好的，在这里没有太多复杂的东西，就只是很安宁，或许这也是快乐的一种形式，只要你乐意，没有什么选择是不好的。”

 

“不说这个了，你都去了哪儿？已经走过多少个地方了？”史蒂夫将话题转向了巴基，他不希望把自己低迷的情绪带给对方。

 

巴基先是一笑，随后便滔滔不绝起来：“先是去了大峡谷，我最想去的地方，然后去了波士顿，你喜欢的，目前也没有去太多地方，对了，还去了底特律，听了摩城音乐会，相当不错……”

 

史蒂夫看得出来，巴基真的在这些旅途中很快乐，他变得更好了，或许，或许他自己也能像巴基那样，走出去拥抱这个世界，就在不久的将来。

 

后来他们邀请了两个年轻姑娘跳起了舞，连巴基自己都不相信自己会伴着这么老的音乐跳舞，他觉得这实在是傻透了，史蒂夫也不见得乐在其中。

 

_But don't forget who's takin' you home_

_但不要忘记 最后是谁送你回家_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_又是在谁的臂膀中你可以无忧_

_So darlin' save the last dance for me_

_所以亲爱的 为我留最后一支舞吧 **[ii]**_

 

暗暗的灯光下四个人随着音乐摆动着，史蒂夫的舞步有些笨拙，巴基也好不到哪儿去，他们互相看着对方，别不开眼神，就仿佛能从对方的眼睛里找出点什么跳舞的诀窍来一样。

 

回家的时候是巴基开的车，史蒂夫实在是喝高了，幸好巴基并未饮酒，他们至少还能安全回家。

 

酒精让史蒂夫身体发热，他打开了车窗，冷风吹进来才能让他感觉不那么燥热。在乡下，夏日的夜晚回凉很快，很凉爽，如果在外面待的够久甚至会让人觉得冷。

 

车窗开得很大，还没过五分钟，巴基就感觉到冷了，他冷不丁的打了个喷嚏，史蒂夫问他是不是冷（废话，当然冷，巴基心里想到。）那个醉鬼说自己太热了，还不听话地凑到了巴基的身边，试图抱住他。

 

“别闹，史蒂夫，我在开车！我可不想出什么车祸。”在史蒂夫爬过来将头枕在他的腿上时，他终于忍不住有些发火了。巴基在路边停了车，把史蒂夫在座位上扶正，正想拿安全带绑住他。

 

“这该死的安全带！Fuck！”由于迟迟拉不动被卡住的安全带，巴基很是恼火。这时史蒂夫一把压了上来，大个子把巴基压在座位上动弹不得。

 

“你在做什么？”巴基觉得自己正处在爆发边缘，史蒂夫还来这么一出，想都没想他就伸手推搡着他。史蒂夫无视了他的挣扎，慢慢低下头来，填补了他们之间的空隙。巴基瞪大着眼睛，感受着史蒂夫柔软的双唇，被惊的一点声音都发不出来。

 

见他没有一点反应，史蒂夫亲吻的更加卖力，直到抵不住攻势的巴基妥协地张开了双唇，史蒂夫的舌头就立马滑了进去 掠夺着巴基的口腔，霸道地占有他。巴基忍不住呻吟，但发出来的声音更像是闷哼，他的双手绕过史蒂夫的双臂搭在了他宽厚的背上，紧抓着史蒂夫的衬衫，双腿一分开，对方的腿就顺势放了进来，他的大家伙抵着巴基的，这让巴基感觉到自己浑身上下的血液都沸腾了，因为史蒂夫。

 

他被吻得稀里糊涂，无法思考到底是应该躲开，还是应该顺应自己的内心，与史蒂夫更进一步，这是否算是乘人之危呢？当史蒂夫开始脱他的裤子，手指伸进他的嘴里时，他放弃了思考。

 

“Fuck……”当史蒂夫将一根手指探进他的身体时，巴基被这突如其来的刺激惹得呻吟出声，眼泪都流了出来。史蒂夫始终一声不吭，安静的车里充斥着他不平稳的呼吸和巴基时不时发出的呻吟。

 

醉酒的史蒂夫没有什么耐心可言，也并不温柔，才刚刚能吃得下两根手指，他就换上了他的大家伙，一挺身将整根都埋进了巴基的身体里，巴基吃痛的喊叫出声，左手撑在座位上，右手抵住史蒂夫的小腹试图阻止史蒂夫更进一步，可是这完全没用，当史蒂夫进入他的身体时，他就已经痛的浑身发软，没有一点力气。肉体与肉体之间碰撞的声音回荡在整个车内，这让巴基感觉羞耻到极点。他索性闭上眼睛由着史蒂夫去，默默承受着史蒂夫带给他的痛感与快感，他不知道这代表着什么，也不知道自己是否在期待着什么。

 

史蒂夫在他的身体里释放了两次，巴基此刻觉得自己浑身上下像散架了一般。忍受着性爱过后的疲倦，他勉勉强强整理了两人的衣衫，借着夜晚的冷风让自己保持清醒，一路把车开回了史蒂夫的家。

 

到家的时候萨拉正在客厅等着他们，巴基有些心虚，但愿她不会注意到他们不整齐的衣服还有史蒂夫脸上明显未褪去的红晕。

 

在和萨拉解释清楚史蒂夫只是喝醉了并没有其他问题之后，他们一起把史蒂夫扶进了房间，然后巴基回到自己的客房，并和萨拉道了晚安，走的时候，萨拉有些疑惑地看了他两眼。

 

巴基一进房间就直奔浴室，史蒂夫没有戴套，射进去的精液顺着巴基的腿流了下来，这让他刚刚走路看起来怪怪的，真是羞耻极了，巴基心里想到，一边脱了衣服，好好地淋了一个澡。

 

换上干净的睡衣后，巴基躺回了床上，思考着他该怎样面对清醒过来的史蒂夫，不一会儿，因为太累了，他很快陷入了沉睡。

 

那是巴基从战场回来后睡得最安稳的一次。

 

TBC

 

[i] Sting《Fields of gold》

[ii] 《同志亦凡人》中BJ跳舞的歌，每当我爱的CP共舞时我都会想到那首BGM《Save the last dance for me》—The Drifters


	2. Chapter 2

 

 宿醉的带来的头昏脑胀实在是令人难受，这是史蒂夫起床时脑海中唯一的想法。

 

天气有些燥热难耐，他试着回想昨晚发生的事情，脑子里却是一片空白，像是那些记忆都被烈酒沾染而后被一烧而尽。实际上，他已经很久未喝醉过了，上一次喝醉大概是在刚从战场上回来不久，一时难以适应的他将一切能搞到手的酒饮了个痛快，第二天醒来时发现自己躺在酒吧外的垃圾桶旁，而边上是满地的呕吐物，那滋味可不好受，他甚至不记得自己是如何走出酒吧的，自那以后，他也不敢再喝醉了。他心里暗暗期望，自己昨天喝醉的样子没有让巴基为难。

 

在稍微清醒一点之后，他径直走到了客房门口，“巴基，你醒了吗？”他轻轻敲了敲门，“我可以进来吗？”

 

过去了一分钟，他才听到对方应了一句，于是把门推开。巴基靠着床头正在翻着一本书。

 

“巴基，昨天晚上……”史蒂夫有些尴尬地挠了挠自己的脑袋，巴基很快错开了他的眼神。“我昨天喝醉了没做什么傻事吧？我可能……可能喝醉的时候比较吓人……”他吞吞吐吐地接着说道，活像一个做错了事的孩子。

 

巴基先是愣了几秒，然后摇摇头，死盯着手上的书，“你做的傻事还少吗？”

 

史蒂夫开始慌了起来，在自己喜欢的人面前出丑简直太令人难堪了，“呃，巴基，如果我做了什么蠢事，我希望我没有吓着你……”

 

听到史蒂夫的话，巴基觉得有些好笑，又有些心塞，这家伙果然什么都不记得了。“当然，你唱歌难听可不会吓着我。”他笑笑说道。

 

听到巴基的话，史蒂夫的表情一下子亮了起来，“好吧，那我以后不唱了。”他笑嘻嘻的说道，“行了，别躺在床上了，今天我可以带你去四周转转。”

 

“不了，史蒂夫，我……改日吧，我想看完这本书。”巴基可不想拖着酸痛的身子到处跑。史蒂夫显得有些沮丧，但也没多说什么，他瘪了瘪嘴，说了一句“好吧，改日，听你的。”

 

等到房门被关上之后，巴基总算松了一口气，他总不能开口说一句：“嘿，伙计，你昨晚喝醉了把你的好兄弟我给上了。”并且很有可能史蒂夫昨天把他当成别人了，那个被史蒂夫喜欢的人，而巴基没有反抗却是因为自己该死的爱着史蒂夫，想到这里，巴基觉得自己要窒息了。

 

傍晚的时候，史蒂夫和萨拉在厨房里忙活着，今天有客人来访，是罗曼诺夫夫人，史蒂夫七八岁大的时候他们一家人还住在布鲁克林，罗曼诺夫一家和他们是邻居，萨拉和罗曼诺夫夫人很要好，只不过自从史蒂夫的父亲去世后，萨拉就带着史蒂夫来到了这座小镇，远离了布鲁克林，离开了那个让人触景伤情的地方。

 

一同前来的还有娜塔莎，罗曼诺夫家的女儿，小时候经常像大姐大一样带着史蒂夫到处玩，想起来，还真是挺有意思。

 

巴基是被客厅里传来的一阵阵欢笑声所吸引的，他猜测史蒂夫家里来客人了，于是本来在客厅外徘徊的他扭头准备回客房。

 

“巴基！你终于出来了，快来和我们一起吃饭吧，家里来了朋友。”史蒂夫叫住了转过身的巴基，他上前拉住巴基的手臂，笑得眼角弯弯的。于是巴基就这么僵硬地被史蒂夫拉进了客厅。于是巴基看到了娜塔莎，那个漂亮又性感的红发女人，一条黑色紧身裙勾勒出她完美的身体曲线，他想大概没有哪个男人不为她心动，当然，他自己除外。

 

*

 

巴基独自坐在门前的树下，点上一根香烟，呆呆的望着夕阳未尽的天空。远处参差不齐的矮房，一条孤零零的公路，清冷。

 

史蒂夫悄悄来到巴基身后，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。没想到巴基一把抓住他手把他摔在了地上，史蒂夫吃痛地哼了一声，“嘿，痛……”

 

意识到自己做了什么，巴基慌忙把对方拉了起来，捏了捏史蒂夫的手臂和肋骨，检查他是否受伤，“你怎么样？伤到哪里了？我以为你应该明白你不能这样唐突地接近我，我有应激反应。”

 

史蒂夫拍拍自己的裤子和衣服“我没事，你放心，我不是故意的，只是看你不见了，出来找你。”

 

巴基还是好好打量了他一会儿，意识到他没有真的伤到哪里，才放松下来。

 

再次点燃了一根香烟，巴基抽了两口，好奇心驱使他问点什么，但自尊心又不允许他这么做。

 

“你……那个姑娘……她很漂亮，你们认识多久了？”最终，巴基被好奇心打败，小心翼翼地发问。

 

“你是说娜塔莎？我们从小就认识了，小时候她经常带着我玩。”说着，史蒂夫笑了起来，“你别看她只是个女生，打起架来可厉害了。”

 

“哦，这样啊。”他点了点头，熄灭了烟头，又是一阵沉默。

 

天已经完全按下去了，没有星辰与月光，预示着明天或许是一个雨天，黑暗的天空总是让人有些压抑。

 

“我去拿包烟。”巴基说着，起身离开。

 

当史蒂夫说起别的姑娘时，他只想吻住史蒂夫让他闭嘴，只可惜，他不能这样做。似乎那个醉酒的夜晚打破了巴基的平衡，而结果就是爱恋的感情不断溢出，无法抑制，要么选择任凭它浇灌恋情，要么这段感情就能吞没你的心脏，让人痛苦难耐。

 

巴基走后，娜塔莎来到了史蒂夫身边，他清了清嗓子，好让史蒂夫挪开那钉在巴基离开方向上的眼神。

 

“你的眼睛是黏在他身上了吗？”她双手交叉抱着，笑嘻嘻的说道。

 

史蒂夫耸了耸肩，没有说话。

 

“告白了？什么时候在一起的？”娜塔莎朝他挤眉弄眼。

 

史蒂夫摇了摇头，一只脚踢过旁边的小石头，“我从没想过要告诉他，他很早之前有过女朋友的，我可不想和他连朋友都没得做。”

 

“很早之前？多早？”娜塔莎一脸难以置信。

 

“呃，参军之前，他有个女朋友叫多多。”

 

“算了，史蒂夫，我不指望你能明白这根本没什么影响。不如我们来测试一下吧。”她看到了站在房子门口的巴基，对着他勾起了嘴角，满是挑衅的味道。

 

“测试？什……”史蒂夫话还没说完，就被娜塔莎突如其来的吻堵住了嘴，他未说完的话就这么被吞回了肚子里。

 

巴基盯着他们看了几秒，然后头也不回地跑进了屋子。

 

“娜塔莎！你干什么呢！”史蒂夫有一些愠怒。

 

“你的男孩看到了，他生气了。”

 

“什么跟什么？”

 

“你的巴基，他喜欢你，刚刚他吃醋了。”娜塔莎推着史蒂夫示意他追过去。

 

“你在开什么玩笑？娜塔莎？”史蒂夫对娜塔莎的说辞哭笑不得。

 

“相信我，罗杰斯！女人的第六感。”

 

*

 

巴基花了最快的速度跑进客房，关上门，“你这个笨蛋，你到底期待着什么呢？”他自顾自地说着，哆哆嗦嗦地收拾起了自己的东西。

 

衣服，地图，鞋，胡乱塞了一通后，巴基疲惫的躺在床上，蜷缩着，双眼呆呆地望着门。其实在史蒂夫让他留下时，一切就渐渐脱离了控制，走向了一条注定曲折的轨道。

 

他很快就睡着了，也没有听见敲门声。

 

这个夜晚，巴基又开始做噩梦了，梦里，有拿着武器的敌人，哭泣的孩童，左手上的血迹，还有冲在他前面的，无论如何也追不上的史蒂夫。

 

娜塔莎和罗曼诺夫夫人是在清晨离开的，她们赶着登上飞往华盛顿的航班。天空透着微微的粉红色，巴基也早早地醒来，或者说，他根本也没睡好。早餐时巴基没什么精神，史蒂夫说了什么他也没有听进去。

 

“巴基？你怎么了？是不是哪里不舒服？”史蒂夫问道。

 

“我今天就要离开了，东西已经收拾好了。”他没有看向史蒂夫的方向，而是对着萨拉说的。

 

史蒂夫点了点头，没有说什么，表情也没有什么变化，但低气压还是从他周围蔓延开来。

 

收拾饭桌时，萨拉把史蒂夫叫到了一旁，“你还在犹豫什么，史蒂夫？”她摸了摸儿子的头发，说道。

 

“什么？”史蒂夫一头雾水。

 

“你的男孩，巴基巴恩斯，你打算看着他离开？”

 

史蒂夫一下子红了脸，“谁……谁告诉您的，是娜塔莎？……他不是……我没有……”

 

“得了吧，史蒂夫，我太了解你了，你看着他的样子就跟你父亲当年看着我一样。”她微笑着，岁月在她的脸上留下痕迹，却带不走她的优雅与聪慧。

 

在母亲和喜欢的人面前，史蒂夫偶尔会像个做错事的孩子一样手足无措，有时令人无法去想象这个温和又有点害羞的男人在战场上是个真正的英雄，他挥洒热血，为他爱的国家和爱人冲锋陷阵，去杀死敌人，溅在他脸上的鲜血成为他的荣耀也变成他的阴影，但却未曾后悔过自己的选择。

 

“史蒂夫，你知道无论如何我都会支持你的选择，我也知道你固执得像头牛，从小到大，只要你认定的就是不会变的。”她接着说道：“那天你们喝酒回来，我就猜到那么回事了，有他在你就会开心，不是吗？我希望你开心，史蒂夫，你们都很幸运，从战场上活了下来，又重拾了平常人的生活，去告诉他你的感觉，这比什么都重要。”她没有说出来的是，生离死别的苦难多么令人绝望，罗杰斯先生牺牲在战场上，她无比感谢上帝没有把史蒂夫从她身边带走，只要有爱的人在，难关总是会过去的，希望总是从爱之中诞生。

 

*

 

史蒂夫的心情格外复杂，从前有什么事他都是先去做再去承受后果，但一旦面对巴基的时候，他也会提前去考虑后果了，他害怕失去巴基，他不敢想要太多。

 

巴基拿着行李站在他面前，他觉得是时候该告别了。“史蒂夫，这些天谢谢你。”

 

史蒂夫呆呆地看着他，欲言又止。巴基微微一笑，转过身，才向前走了两步，他的手就被史蒂夫拉住了。

 

“巴基……”史蒂夫伸手将他垂在脸庞的一缕棕发别在耳后，他深吸一口气，仿佛做了一个很重大的决定，巴基静静等待着，努力平复自己的心跳，他在期待，是的，他在期待着。

 

“I love you, Buck. Don’t go……”说完，他慢慢地靠近，俩人的呼吸急促起来，巴基急不可耐地缩短了他们之间最后的距离，与那天相比，没有醉酒的史蒂夫简直温柔的不可思议，这个吻的感觉好极了，巴基觉得自己仿佛躺在了云层上，柔软的触感包裹了他的全身。他的身体微微前倾，手胡乱地抓着史蒂夫的金发，到后来直接被对方搂在了怀里，行李被主人抛弃在一边，他现在什么都无法思考了，脑海里全部都是史蒂夫和史蒂夫的舌头。

 

“早该如此了。”巴基喘息着喃喃道。

 

“Yeah……”史蒂夫蹭蹭他的鼻子，意犹未尽地亲了亲巴基的脸颊，但他迅速感觉到了怀里人的僵硬，他顺着巴基的视线望去，看到了刚从厨房里走出来的萨拉。

 

萨拉只是挑了挑眉，然后接着做她自己的事去了。

 

巴基的脸红的不像话，他清了清嗓子，试图保持镇定，这可真刺激，就像偷腥被发现了一样，他有些讽刺的想到。

 

史蒂夫就像知道他在想什么一样，“嘿，别担心，我母亲是支持我们的。”他有些不好意思地说，“是……是她鼓励我对你表白的。”

 

“你还要走吗？”史蒂夫怯怯地问道。

 

“你是把所有的傻气带在身上吗？你觉得呢？小混蛋。”

 

史蒂夫又把巴基的行李搬了回去，准确的说是搬进了史蒂夫的房间。巴基的目光被放在床头上的一个画本所吸引，他示意史蒂夫他想看一看，史蒂夫点了点头。

 

“你的画本上都是我。”巴基一边翻看，一边表露出自己的惊讶，"史蒂夫，我们都是傻瓜嘛。"

 

说着，他扑过去和史蒂夫吻得不可开交，这天下没有什么比喜欢的人其实也一直喜欢自己这种事更加令人兴致高涨了。

 

"Emm......"他们倒在了床上，而史蒂夫的腿顶到了巴基的下身，惹得他闷哼了一声，亲吻的动作开始变得狂野，他右手慢慢伸进巴基的裤子里，成功的得到了对方更多的喘息和呻吟。

 

"停......停一下......史蒂夫，我得告诉你一件事。"

 

"什么？"史蒂夫显然没有停下来的意思，他的手致力于扒下巴基的衣服。

 

"你还记得你喝醉的那天晚上吗？"巴基问道。

 

史蒂夫有些困惑地抬起头，"发生了什么？我那天......不是很清醒......"

 

"呃，你喝醉了，然后在车上......我们做了......"

 

巴基好笑的看着心上人的脸以肉眼可见的速度泛起了好看的红晕。

 

"我......我真的什么都不记得了，上帝啊，对不起，巴基，我简直是个流氓。我......我没有很过分吧？你有受伤吗？"

 

想了想那天自己的喊叫声，抿起嘴摇了摇头。

 

"等等，还有，你为什么要吻娜塔莎，如果你喜欢的人是我的话？"

 

"她说什么要测试一下，然后就强吻了我，我都不知道......"史蒂夫委屈地说。

 

巴基的笑声打断了他，"我知道了，我知道是怎么回事了，史蒂夫，你的朋友真的太精明了。"

 

史蒂夫温柔地亲吻巴基的脖子，喉结，下巴，再到嘴唇，他们又享受了一会儿甜腻的深吻，直到两人都欲火焚身，史蒂夫手上的动作加快，嘴上也不闲着，一直在巴基的锁骨和脖颈边亲吻着，巴基在裤子都没完全脱掉的情况下就缴械投降了。

 

满足的性爱过后，巴基抽起了事后烟，虽然有些疲劳，但却依旧觉得惬意。

 

"以后别再抽烟了，对身体不好。"史蒂夫突然发话。

 

巴基盯着史蒂夫看了两眼，虽然一脸不情愿，但还是熄掉了只抽到一半的香烟。然后他侧过身，用手掌心描绘着史蒂夫脸部的轮廓，停在他的嘴角，又凑过去和史蒂夫接吻，"I love you for a long time, Steve."

 

*

 

史蒂夫和巴基一起度过了一段相当愉快的日子，就仿佛过去那些创伤从未存在过，仿佛他们拥有了彼此之后其他的一切都不在重要了。

 

但人生中的裂痕不会因爱而被抹去，内心的悸动不会因平静的生活而磨灭。年轻的心总是向往一些新的东西，只是不愿意在老去的日子里回想时发现内心一片荒芜。

 

那是一个黄昏，一辆旅行房车停在了那条孤寂的小镇公路上，巴基和史蒂夫在看着羊吃草，两人时不时地说笑着，不过大多数时间他们都在接吻。

 

巴基看到车里的人走了出来，一男一女，看起来像是一对情侣，女人手里还拿着一个热狗，男人掏出相机拍了一些照片，然后他们回到车上，将车开走了。他突然怀念起了那些独自去旅行的日子，在那些日子里，他能专心于自己所看到的，所听到的，抛开曾经留在他身后的黑暗与不痛快。

 

"我想知道你走了多远的路，才能把过去留在身后。"[i]他突然想起了曾经看到过的这句话。

 

"你在想什么？"史蒂夫牵住了巴基的左手。

 

巴基回握了史蒂夫，风吹过，他的头发扬起，他对史蒂夫笑了笑，五秒钟过后，那笑容消失了，换成了一副严肃的表情。

 

"史蒂夫，我们离开这里吧。"他说道。

 

史蒂夫没有说话，他们谁都没有再说话了，静静地听着牛羊时不时的叫声，还有小鸟归巢的叽叽喳喳的声音，仿佛那是什么美妙的音乐一般。

 

夜晚，他们在床上相对无言地做爱，史蒂夫一改之前的温柔体贴，巴基感觉好像回到了他们的第一次。他紧咬着嘴唇，本应溢出的呻吟声变成了小声的呜咽和急促的呼吸。

 

月光透过窗子洒进卧房，爱人的脸庞被映照在柔和的月光下，史蒂夫看着他，想到，他就是改变一切的理由。无论未来的世界如何变化，不同的生活会不会激起危险的浪花，只要巴基在，那么一切好的坏的都有了意义。他们都是一样的，他们都不完美，在曾经的创伤下拼命挣扎，但他们一直都相信一切都会好起来。

 

巴基醒来的时候，史蒂夫不在，身旁的被单摸过去都是凉的，他无视身上的酸痛，抓起裤子提起来就跑了出去。

 

萨拉和史蒂夫一起坐在客厅里商量着什么，裸着上身的巴基有些尴尬地站在那儿，史蒂夫走过来，捧起巴基的脸亲吻了一下，又使坏地用手指轻碰了他红红的耳尖。

 

"巴克，我们要一起去旅行了，你准备好了吗？"史蒂夫说着，回头看了萨拉一眼，她始终挂着慈爱的微笑看着自己的儿子和他的男朋友。

 

他和母亲告别，"我们会在圣诞节回来的。"

 

"记得回布鲁克林看看。"萨拉嘱咐到。

 

"当然，我们不会忘记的。"巴基抢着说道。

 

真正坐在巴基的吉普车里时，史蒂夫深吸了一口气，"我觉得我已经跟这个世界脱节太久了。"

 

"不会，有我在就不会。"巴基自信地笑着。

 

"Where are we going?"他偏过头看着手拿方向盘的巴基。

 

"The future."巴基望着前方，发动了车子。

 

THE END

 

 

[i] 出自科尔森.怀特黑德《地下铁道》


End file.
